News Archive/6 14 10
Straight From Castle Age Monster List June 14, 2010 by Vulcan ;Monster List The Monster List has been introduced to help players summon monsters. Also, based on how much damage you do and how fast you take down a monster, you will be graded and awarded a bronze, silver, or gold medal. Take a monster down with a gold medal and receive additional skill points! ;Additional War Rank Tier The third tier for War Ranks has been released. Now fight your way up to become a Master Warguard and unlock the Arcane Blast spell! Random Information * All monster summons are associated with a level range. * Monsters are now classified to 3 types: Boss, Epic and World, instead of Epic Boss, Epic Team, Epic World as before. * All monster summons have a minimum level requirement. * If you meet or surpass the minimum requirement, you can summon the monster ** You know what that means don't you? Anyone and everyone can now summon emerald dragons I summoned Azriel (who is in range of level 300+) at level 257 --User:Hanzou-sama * The "Monsters" section of Castle Age has had some upgrades made to it. ** "Monsters" now has its own page like others, though it's still accessible from "Keep". There are three subsections to "Monsters": "Monster List", "Summon Monster", and "Monster Class". ** "Monster List" does the same thing as you would expect. It has a list of all monster fights you are participating in. ** "Summon Monster" allows you to summon monsters. This does not replace the "Summon" tab under Alchemy It has a list of monsters divided to level ranges, the range contains your current level is expanded while others are collapsed. ** "Monster Class" shows you how far you have progressed in your chosen Classes (Warrior, Cleric, Mage, Rogue) * The monster level ranges are: ** 1-20 *** Emerald Dragon *** Orc King *** Stone Guardian Colossus ** 21-40 *** Emerald Sea Serpent *** Sylvanas *** Frost Dragon *** Mephestopheles *** Sapphire Sea Serpent ** 41-80 *** Gold Dragon *** Amethyst Sea Serpent *** Ancient Red Dragon *** Keira, the Dread Knight ** 81-121 *** Ancient Sea Serpent *** Cronus, the World Hydra *** Lotus Ravenmoore *** Defend The Castle (Battle of the Dark Legion) ** 121-299 *** Genesis, the Earth Elemental *** Skaar Deathrune *** Ragnarok, Ice Elemental *** Bahamut, Volcanic Dragon ** 300+ (minimum level 180 to unlock summon) *** Alpha Bahamut, Volcanic King *** Azriel, the Angel of Wrath *** Alpha Mephistopheles * The cooldown timer between when your last monster died, and when you can summon your next monster, still exists. Be careful! If you summon an Epic Boss monster, and then summon another Epic Boss monster before the first one died, it will replace the first monster before you kill it. If you summon Azriel, and then mid-battle you summon Lotus Ravenmoore, all the work everyone put into the Azriel fight will be for nought. Also, if you summon a new monster before everyone has had a chance to get their loot from a monster...You lose your entire army (because everyone will kick you out of their army), and if I don't get my loot from the monster, I'll perma-ban you from the wiki. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ** Newly summoned monsters only replace monsters of the same mpool (monster group). Summoning Bahamut while you have an Azriel active, will not cause Azriel to disappear. If you are unsure which monsters belong to which mpool, be sure to check on our Monster page. ** Not true anymore; just tried to summon a sea serpent, but wasn't allowed because I already summoned a dragon 24 hours ago. Cooldown timer still working. References Category:News Archive